


Days - Quotes

by nerdygirlkerrie



Series: SF2k18 BR 2 [3]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Light Pain Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, basically hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygirlkerrie/pseuds/nerdygirlkerrie
Summary: They had one rule -- no kissing.





	Days - Quotes

**Prompt:**   
  
**"Get undressed, Taste the flesh**  
 **Bite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh**  
 **[...]**  
 **Hold me up against the wall, give it 'til I beg gimme some more**  
 **Make me bleed I like it rough."**

Kimishita arched forward as blunt teeth bit down on his shoulder. The pain was sharp and shot through him, nearly diminishing from the pleasure of the cock thrusting in and out of him. “Ow, fuck, don’t bite so hard, you asshole.”

“You like it,” the man behind him hissed, panting as he set his chin on the recently bitten shoulder. The taunt was followed up by a shift of a large hand. It groped at Kimishita’s hip, curving around until fingers danced along the edge of his cock, just enough to tease. The hand then shoved his hips back forcefully, just as the hips behind him thrust, sending a cascade of molten stars dancing along his vision.

“ _Fuck…_ ” He couldn’t even argue, not when he was being fucked hard enough to make it difficult to play the next day. “ _Please._ ”

Ooshiba laughed, throaty and mean. “That’s right, you _like_ taking my cock, and whatever else I give you, don’t you A-tsu-shi?”

There were a million responses burning his tongue, but all of them were derisive, and the truth was Kimishita couldn’t think well enough to be clever. His brain was misfiring left and right and the only thing he could think of was the building climax racing down his spine. He couldn’t even think about how much Ooshiba Kiichi pissed him off.

When Kimishita didn’t react, Ooshiba growled, growing dissatisfied with the position. He pulled out, earning a growl of protest from Kimishita, then flipped the other man over onto his back. Kimishita opened his eyes to glare at the bigger male, “You-”

But Ooshiba wasn’t giving him time to get mouthy, or to _think_ , because thinking would be disastrous in this situation. He lined himself up and pushed back inside Kimishita, earning a long groan.

Leaning forward, Ooshiba hovered over Kimishita until their noses practically brushed. He smirked, tongue slipping out to run over Kimishita’s bottom lip. This earned an immediate response in the form of a growl and a light push on his broad shoulders. “Don’t you dare fucking kiss me, Kiichi,” Kimishita swore. “That’s _never_ going to happen.”

Ooshiba laughed him off, biting at his bottom lip before burying his face into Kimishita’s neck and groaning, hips working faster and lower so that Kimishita’s cock brushed his stomach with every thrust. Kimishita took the opportunity for retaliation and bit the presented shoulder hard, accompanying the bite with blunt nails raking down Ooshiba’s back and bringing blood perilously close to the surface.

Ooshiba wailed a bit, but not in pain. A nasty grin crawled over Kimishita’s face and he turned his head to put his mouth directly beside Ooshiba’s ear. “Now who likes to be hurt?”


End file.
